Love Me Do
by MorganOfTheFey
Summary: Like the Beatles' songs, drabbles in this fic can either be sweet and loving or about having sex with the nearest person. See author's note inside for a list of pairings and smut prompts. First chapter is ROGAN, rated M for a reason! (other characters include Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, etc)
1. Author's Note

This chapter is one big author's note, so if you're here for the Rogan smut, skip on over to chapter two! I would like to take a little space to explain what exactly I want to do with this fic though, so I encourage you to read this at some point.

Right now, this fic only has the one Rogan chapter, but I plan on adding more. If you've read my main fics, you might know that The Big Bad Wolf and its companion piece The Bad Habit are wrapping up and about to be finished. My next projects in the works are the Victor and Jackie fics that cover their lives, in the same format of one fic being his POV and the other fic being her POV.

But that's going to be another two novel-length fics, and I don't want to jump into that right after finally finishing BBW/TBH. I really want to take a break in between the two, but I still want motivation to keep writing every week, just in much smaller amounts.

My solution is to create a collection of drabbles! These drabbles will only be about 1-3 pages in length and will have several different pairings. So once I finish my main fics, I'll start updating this one regularly with said drabbles to encourage me to keep writing while I work on getting the VictorxJackie fic ready to be published.

**Here are the pairings to be chosen from:**

1. Logan and Marie (Wolverine and Rogue)

2. Logan and Victor (Wolverine and Sabretooth)

3. Logan and Marie and Victor (Wolverine and Sabretooth and Rogue)

4. Peter and Wade (Spiderman and Deadpool)

5. Wade and Logan (Deadpool and Wolverine)

6. Wade and Victor (Deadpool and Sabretooth)

7. Wade and Logan and Victor (Deadpool and Wolverine and Sabretooth)

8. Steve and Bucky (Captain America and the Winter Soldier)

9. Steve and Tony (Captain America and Iron Man)

10. Would you be interested in Victor and Jackie? I hesitate to include this pairing because she's an OC, and I know some people don't like that.

**Here are the (fluffy) prompts to be chosen from:**

1. OTP are both animals, but of a different species.

2. Person A breaks something and has a cast, and Person B doodles on it.

3. OTP's car breaks down on the side of the road.

4. Cold temperatures force OTP to cuddle.

5. Person A saved by Person B from a mugging.

6. Person A goes to a fortune teller, and the fortune causes problems for their relationship with Person B.

7. Person A reveals they're pregnant.

8. Person A is the new intern/secretary to Person B.

9. OTP accidentally watch porn together.

10. OTP tries to figure out what the Canadian punishing paddle is.

30. OTP goes bowling together.

31. OTP tries to settle on pet names for each other.

32. Singing Christmas carols.

33. OTP must share their feelings, in a poetic way.

**Here are the (smutty) prompts to be chosen from:**

11. OTP has rough sex and keeps breaking furniture, so they resort to doing it on the floor.

12. Person A is a soldier about to deport. Person B meets them at a bar. (Could be period fic or could be costume party.)

13. Accusations of cheating lead to rough sex (role-playing or just real angry sex).

14. Person A has to cross dress and it makes them really uncomfortable. Person B is surprised to find they like it. They really like it.

15. Person A watches Person B have sex with Person C. (could be threesome or angsty)

16. Spanking

17. Roleplaying

18. Dry Humping

19. Sex in Public

20. Food play

21. Animal play

22. Massage

23. Quickie in the car

24. Person A walks in on Person B masturbating and gives them a helping hand.

25. Bondage

26. Mirror Mirror on the wall (basically OTP just watch themselves fuck each other in a mirror)

27. Phone Sex

28. Sexting

29. Threesome

I will take suggestions of course, but if I don't get any, I'll use a random number generator to assign me a pairing and a prompt, and then I'll just write from there.


	2. LxM 19 (Sex in Public) MPOV rated M

**Pairing: 1, Logan and Marie**

**Prompt: 19, Sex in Public**

* * *

"Logan, not here!"

His hand defiantly moved under my skirt and his fingers skirted the edge of my panties. I looked down in a pathetic attempt to hide my blush. We had the table to ourselves, but Storm and Hank might come back any minute. Or, oh god, one of the richy-rich socialites might look over and see!

"This party is boring. I'm just trying to make it interesting, darling."

He slipped his fingers beneath my panties just as I looked up at him and his goddamned smirk. My face actually burned hotter, and I quickly ducked my head back down again. As if to punish me for ignoring him, he ran a finger down my slit and pressed it in ever so slightly.

"Yer already wet." He growled in my ear.

Any vocal response I might have made was cut off when he dragged the wetness back up to my clit and began rubbing lightly. I nearly bit through my lip to keep in a gasp. He chuckled beside me, arrogantly amused by his little game.

"Now why is that, Marie?" Logan asked, using his teacher voice.

It wasn't my fault. He'd been forced to wear a tuxedo to the fundraiser, and for all his grumbling about it, he just looked so damn good...who could blame a girl? His hair was slightly more tamed than usual, but still tousled. He wore the tie far too loose around his neck, no matter how many times I'd retied it for him, and he'd rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. At this point in the night, he'd even ditched the jacket, to god knows where. Probably dropped it off in a potted plant somewhere.

Bastard.

"I asked you a question, Mrs. Howlett."

Asshole.

He flicked directly over my clit. "If you ignore me any longer, I won't let you come at all tonight."

Fucker.

"Ah...Ah don't remember th—ahhh question, sir." I admitted.

"What—" Flick. "—made you—" Flick. "—wet?"

I was staring at my salad so intently, I must look like I wanted to murder it. I decided that was better than moaning aloud, so I clenched my jaw and gripped my fork until it bent while I tried to stay quiet.

"Yah did." I gasped out in a semi-even voice. "Now cut it out!"

He stopped flicking over my clit and started circling it. Not sending bolts of pleasure through me, just building that delicious pressure exactly the way I liked it. I pressed my lips together and breathed through my nose.

"No."

"Ah—" I looked up at him in shock at his audacity. He grinned wolfishly down at me. "Ah'm serious!"

"You're gorgeous." He purred. "And also about to come at this table, in full view of everyone here."

"B-b-but...what about Storm and Ha—aaa—nk?" I spluttered.

"They're not coming back." He said. "From the scent of them, they're doing the same thing right now."

I glanced at him one last time, but he clearly wasn't giving up. The only thing left to do was resign to my fate. I focused on breathing deeply and keeping my face smooth, and when he realized I wasn't resisting anymore, Logan sped up the pace. It only took an embarrassingly short amount of time before I was poised at the edge, but I was still too worried about someone seeing it on my face to actually go over. Logan fixed that problem by cupping my cheek and drawing my head over to give a long kiss to my hair, which allowed me to hide my face against his shoulder as I came.

Logan withdrew his hand from my lap and raised his hand to his face, boldly licking them clean without any subtly whatsoever. I glared at him and huffed loudly, but he only chuckled again once he finished. I cut his smug laughter off when I "accidentally" dropped my fork on the floor with an equal lack of subtlety. Then I quickly ducked underneath the table and knelt between his knees.

_Don't fuck with the Rogue, sugah._ I thought as I unzipped his pants. _'Cause Ah fuck back._


	3. LxM (fluff drabble) MPOV rated G

**LoganxMarie, rated G, no prompt—sadly based off of a true story in which I tried so hard to be a good Christian girl and failed so very, very badly**

I anxiously watched my best friend proofread my assignment. "So what do you think?"

"Overall, I really like it." Jubilee said. "You can build worlds like no other, chica."

I felt the unspoken criticism looming on the horizon. "But...?"

"But what's the deal with the octopenis?" She asked.

"Oh, they're like space octopus...es? Octopi? Plural of octopus, floating around in space. This one really big one attaches to the astronaut's helmet and—"

"Yeah, I got that." Jubes interrupted. "Space octopus, cool. But why did you have to name it that?"

"Well I didn't want to name it octop_anus_—some people have dirty minds, you know—and octoponus just sounded weird." I explained.

Jubes stared at me. "Okay, let me get this straight. You named your made up space octopus octopenis so you wouldn't accidentally say anus?"

"It's a dirty word!" I defended.

"I'm gonna repeat what I just said." Jubes said slowly. "You rejected octopanus for octo_penis_. Peeenis."

I didn't get what the big deal was until I got it. Oh boy, did I get it. I made a sound akin to a beached whale in absolute horror. The room started spinning around me, and I had to put my head between my legs because I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Whoa, chica! It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure Professor Ororo will just laugh it off." Jubilee assured.

I tried to shake my head, but that didn't work out so well with it still being between my knees. I sat back up and gulped several times, making lots of abortive, panicked little noises before I got my voice to work again.

"She's sick!" I cried.

"Uhhh..."

Once I got started though, I couldn't stop.

"Professor Ororo is sick, so she took the day off, and Coach Howlett subbed for one day for her and we had to hand in rough drafts and I handed it in—ohmahgawd, I gave Coach Howlett a story about a giant octopenis!"

My confession ended on a wail that stunned even Jubilee into silence. I let my head fall forward onto the table and slouched down in my chair. That confirmed it. My life was officially over. Logan Howlett wasn't just the hottest coach or hottest professor, he was the hottest manly man to ever man! He had eyes that were the color of sunlight in whiskey, and he drove a motorcycle that he built himself, and his jeans were so tight he must paint them on with a giant belt buckle drawing attention straight to his crotch.

He worked in Canada as a lumber jack for Christ's sake!

A lumber jack!

"Oookay, Marie. You're doing that thing where you just mumble 'lumber jack' over and over again." Jubes said, rubbing my back supportively. "Look, I promise it'll be okay. Howlett isn't gonna read those creative writing assignments—he's a coach! He'll just gather them up in a stack and leave them for Professor Ororo."

I gave an unconvinced moan and seriously considered dropping out of college.

xxx

"So did you get your assignment back?" Jubilee asked me as soon as I stepped into our dorm.

I nodded.

"What does it say?!"

I was too afraid to look. I wrenched it out of my binder and shoved it at her, then flung myself onto my bed. She flipped through the pages while I burrowed under the covers. Maybe I could just stay underneath them forever.

Jubilee gave a loud gasp.

I threw off my covers. "What?! What does it say?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Jubilee exclaimed, handing my assignment back.

I grabbed it and stared at the note and phone number written at the bottom of the very last page.

_I liked the story, darling. Creative and suspenseful. But you might want to rename your space octopus. If it was a Freudian slip though, give me a call._

_~Logan_

I blushed clear up to my ears, but the very next second, I reached for my cell phone.


	4. LxMxV 29 (Threesome) MPOV rated M

**LxMxV, MPOV, rated M, prompt 29 Threesome **

**Disclaimer: This is very graphic sex. It also contains incest, as Victor and Logan are half brothers. Victor briefly tops Logan before they both fuck Marie. If you have a problem with any of these themes, situations, or pairings, please ignore this chapter. There will be other chapters with less graphic sex, different prompts, and other pairings. You have now been informed and warned.**

I breathed shallowly through the gag in my mouth, trying not to drool too much so I didn't choke. If I made even the faintest gagging noise, my boys would get all worried and overprotective, and they'd stop. So I made sure to keep my breathing shallow and even as I stared at Logan, bent over the bed at his waist and getting fucked by Victor. He was hardly submissive about it though, snarling and thrusting back just as hard. I wished I could rub my thighs together, but they'd tied both my ankles to the legs of the chair, leaving my legs spread and pussy exposed. I ached, and I knew they could both smell it, but making me wait was part of tonight's game. We'd all been in The Chair before, and I honestly wasn't sure which one of us enjoyed it more.

Victor hauled Logan up, pulled out roughly, and tossed him on the floor. I wondered if things were really about to get rough or if they were just switching positions. Victor wasn't exactly known for being _gentle_ or _subtle_, although at least he made an honest effort whenever we fucked.

Sometimes.

Logan pushed himself to his knees, growling low and baring his teeth in outrage. He was definitely the most impatient out of the three of us, and he clearly didn't approve of the interruption. I let out a reflexive whimper through the gag at the sound of his growl, but they both ignored me. Victor swaggered forward and shoved his cock in Logan's face, and I could see his adam's apple bob in profile. As pissed as he was, I knew it was hard for him not to start sucking and swallow his brother's cock down like it was his favorite treat. Because it was, and we all knew it. Instead, he breathed in slow and deep, then looked up to hold Victor's gaze as he licked him from root to tip.

"Good boy." Victor purred. "Get up."

Logan stood, and the two brothers faced each other in front of me. I could really only see their sides, but their cocks did a good job of jutting out sufficiently enough for me to still get a good view, even in the dim lighting. Victor took Logan by the back of the neck and drew his head in, nuzzling against his hairline. Logan pressed closer and tried to grind their cocks together, but a sharp growl from Victor made him be still. I watched as Victor nuzzled and scent-marked his little brother, running the palms of his hands up and down Logan's back and sides. He wasn't always so careful of his claws, but the only time he ever really cut either of us was if we asked for it. The gesture was still sweet though. They never kissed each other, although they both kissed me. This was how they showed their love for each other, and I hummed softly in appreciation.

"I think it's time we include our little darling." Victor murmured, loud enough for me to hear.

"Dibs." Logan immediately called.

I growled at him as much as I could in mild offense, but he only looked over and grinned lazily at me. He liked pissing me off, and I knew it. I also thought it was funny that Victor liked pissing _him_ off, which he didn't appreciate nearly as much. Victor pushed Logan in my general direction, and the shorter man walked over to stand in front of me. His cock bobbed close to my nose, but I still had a mouth full of fabric—a poor substitute. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he snorted.

"She's picking up on your bad habits, Jimmy." Victor called.

Logan ignored his brother and bent down to slide one claw out and quickly sliced through the ropes binding my ankles to the chair. He grabbed my elbow and helped me stand, and I hoped he'd cut through the ropes keeping my hands tied behind my back, but no such luck. He didn't even remove my gag. I let him lead me to the edge of the bed, and his hand pushed down on my back, prompting me to bend over it like he had been a minute before.

"S'alright, darlin'."

He slid two fingers in me, and when I twisted back eagerly to get more, he promptly added a third.

"I know whatcha need."

Too soon, he took them back out, and I heard a loud slurping noise as he licked them clean. My head was turned to the side with my cheek pressed into the mattress so I couldn't look back at him, but I had a clear view of Victor leaning against the wall, watching us and casually stroking his cock. I almost whimpered at the sight. I really wanted to get my mouth on it, but Logan had left the gag in, so I doubted that's how things would go tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

"Gonna give it to ya."

Logan took back my attention when he lined his cock up, waiting for a moment just to make me squirm before he slid all the way inside me in one smooth motion. That was one benefit of being made to wait until you were literally dripping, I suppose. Logan must have signaled to Victor somehow, because the taller feral pushed off the wall and stalked over to us. I exhaled harshly through my nose as Logan set a slow but hard pace, drawing nearly all the way out an inch at a time before suddenly slamming all the way in again.

"Think the lady wants a taste." Victor said, his voice deceptively soft.

Logan grunted in reply and backed off of me. They both let me squirm in frustration at the sudden emptiness before Logan grabbed my elbow again and lifted me up, quickly taking the gag out. He kept one hand on my arm and put his other on my hip to steady me, still keeping me bent over. All that yoga with Storm really paid off in the bedroom, and with Logan to keep me balanced, my back stayed flat enough to eat off of. I knew that for a fact, since I once made the idiotic decision to piss off Victor, and he made me serve as their table. For half an hour. Victor didn't fuck around with his punishments.

But that cock though. That thick, beautiful cock was shoved in my face next, reminding me why I put up with his asshole behavior. I eagerly opened my mouth, and he shoved in at the same time as Logan did from behind. Victor placed a hand beneath my shoulder to help hold me up, his claws tucked in safely against his palm. I couldn't move much at all, but I could bob my head some as he slowly moved his cock in and out of my mouth, keeping the same pace as Logan. I moaned around it from Logan expertly hitting my g-spot, and he purred in satisfaction.

Between one cock in my mouth and another in my pussy, it didn't take long for me to come. Victor took full advantage of the way my jaw went slack as my vision whited out, and he shoved his cock deep into my throat, nearly suffocating me with it. I kept enough of my wits about me to remember to breathe in through my nose, and he backed off a little once my orgasm passed.

Neither brother stopped though. At this point, they were all that was holding me up. I whimpered around Victor's cock as Logan reached between my legs to rub my clit. His growls had gotten louder and deeper, mixing together with Victor's purr to thrum through my body, almost as good as their cocks. Victor grabbed him somewhere to draw him closer, and they leaned together over my body to bite and nuzzle at each other's necks. Logan upped his pace, flicking over my clit in time with his thrusts. I almost screamed from the force of my second orgasm, but Victor thrusted forward again and muffled it, rocking his cock as far down into my throat as he could.

"Dammit, James!" He snarled. "Just come already!"

Victor wouldn't come until after Logan did, some sort of older brother pride thing. I tried to just keep breathing and stay conscious as Logan pounded into me harder, finally coming with a choked off growl. Victor came with a muffled snarl a moment after, probably biting Logan's neck. We all stayed interlocked for a moment as they panted to get their breath back, until I cleared my throat the best I could around the softening cock still in my mouth.

"Sorry, darlin'." Logan murmured with a soft chuckle.

They both pulled out, and Logan eased me up, finally undoing the ropes around my wrists. He rubbed my arms gently to get the blood flowing again, and I looked up at Victor.

"Ah'm still an orgasm short of what yah promised meh, tiger." I reminded him.

He grinned down at me, licking a fang. "Night's not over yet, stripes. And I'm still hungry."

"And it's still my turn." Logan cut in.

Victor scowled. "You just had your turn, runt."

"I called dibs!"

"That's too damn bad!"

"Hey, don't touch her!"

"She wants me to touch her!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

I sighed in exasperation. Everyone thought the _brother_ thing was sooo hot, but if only they knew...


	5. SxT 28 (Sexting) 3rdPOV rated T

**Pairing: 9 Steve x Tony (Stony)**

**Prompt: 28 Sexting (in this case, accidental sexting gone wrong); suggested by I'm a Nerd and Proud**

**Rating T (for language and sexual situations)**

* * *

Tony stared down at his phone in shock, then in utter glee. JARVIS might have even recorded him letting out a fanboy squeal and collapsing on the couch to squirm around in delight. But Sir quickly ordered him to erase that record, and so nothing can be proven.

Captain America's Number One Fan composed himself in a remarkably short amount of time, given the text message he had just received. He dictated back a text in the affirmative after two minutes, not immediately and nothing too eager.

_Stop on by tonight, and I'll give it to you._

And since JARVIS composed and sent the text, proper spelling and grammar was used. Tony had a brief moment of thought about that, if it would read as too formal, but he ultimately decided Steve probably wasn't fluent in text speak anyway and would appreciate the clear English.

After that came the preparation. Everything had to be perfect when Steve came … and also when he stopped by. Tony chuckled to himself at the innuendo, then continued issuing commands to JARVIS that would allow Steve clearance to his private floor, block all incoming calls, keep the lights dim but not too dark, and even the exact level of humidity for the room.

He spent the next hour shaving his chest, trimming his pubic hair, and even waxing his asshole, then another hour exfoliating and moisturizing, as well as recovering from the aforementioned waxing. Just in case things got hot and heavy fast, he even did a bit of light prepwork and lubing. It stung like a bitch after the waxing, and it would be borderline painful if they went straight for the sex without any other foreplay, but it would be enough.

By the time JARVIS announced Steve's arrival, it was a few hours past midnight and Tony had been dozing on his magnificent king-sized bed for at least two of them. He woke with a start, adrenaline surging through him. It was about to happen. The Night was finally about to happen! He gave himself a few quick strokes to get his cock up to half-mast, positioned himself seductively, adjusted the bottle of wine beside him, then placed it suggestively in front of his groin, back onto the pillow, shifted his legs, repositioned his cock and balls, and—

And that's when Steve walked through the door. Tony already had one hand on his junk, so he gave a little wave with his other hand. Steve's eyes widened with awe at how impressive the genius-billionaire-playboy-phil—

"I—wha—Anthony, what the hell?" Steve demanded, turning away and averting his gaze.

Tony blinked, all his usual snark lost in the nagging feeling that this night was going down, and not in the sexy blowjob way. More like the Titanic.

"You said you needed some straight dick from me."

Steve glared resolutely at the wall. "Why do you need to be naked for some honest conversation?"

"Honest … conversation?" Tony repeated slowly.

"Yes, some _straight dick_."

Steve stared at the wall and Tony lifted his gaze from Steve up to the ceiling, mentally negotiating with a God he only believed in on occasion, mainly during climax. But if He could just strike him dead right now or maybe give Steve that super convenient superhero amnesia everyone seemed to be getting, then perhaps they could work something out.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means anymore, does it?" Steve finally asked.

"No, Cap. It doesn't." Tony said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well."

Well then. Anytime now, God. At that point, Tony would have settled for Thor.

… Loki?

No.

Well …

No, really NO.

"I apologize for getting your hopes up." Steve said stiffly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Tony replied with a suggestive smirk.

After all, he was Tony Stark, manslut extraordinaire. Innuendos and snarky remarks were his specialty, and he was always joking around and flirting. That's what this could be. Just some flirting that went a little awry, no harm intended. It's not as if he actually like-liked Steven Grant Rogers. This would wind up being another funny story to tell, and Tony was 100% A-okay with that.

Or at least he would be, after he drank the whole bottle of wine and cried himself to sleep, but that could happen later. Right now he needed to smile and shrug it off.

"But, um … " For some reason, Steve wasn't leaving. "I actually did need to talk to you."

"You sure you don't want to talk to an Avenger with their clothes on?" Tony asked him.

"No." Steve shook his head, looked at Tony, then quickly looked away again. "I mean, yes. Or … wait. What I mean to say is, please put something on—even just a pair of boxers—but I need to speak to you specifically about … stuff."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Stuff?"

"Our stuff. Us stuff." Steve made a frustrated noise. "I mean, _us_."

Tony dared to allow a small spark of hope rekindle. "There's an us?"

"Well there could be if you would put your damn pants on." Steve muttered.

Tony scrambled off the bed, grabbed some sweats out of the dresser, and hopped around on one leg trying to pull them on as fast as possible. Steve watched half in embarrassment at the other man's still mostly naked state—particularly at what the bouncing did to his private parts—and half in amusement at his antics. As soon as Tony had the sweats on, he slid up next to Steve, ran a hand through his hair, and leaned casually against the doorway.

"So." He flashed the Captain his best celebrity smile. "Us?"

"You're funny and smart and handsome, but you're also resourceful and a good person." Steve took a deep breath as Tony processed that. "And when I first woke up, I lashed out at you. My entire world was gone, and all I had left was some half-assed military training. I was so uptight about the rules and doing the right thing because everyone looked at me like a legend, and I thought that's what I needed to be to help people but—"

Steve cut himself off and glanced away, then squared his shoulders and met Tony's eyes again.

"I was rude to you, and I'm sorry." He said. "You just … you looked so much like Howard and acted so much like Bucky, and both of them were dead, and I didn't know how to handle that. So I lashed out at you, and that was wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

Tony registered that Steve was apologizing—and he did need to apologize because he had been sort of a dick back then—but all his mind could really hold onto was disappointment. Of course Captain America meant _us_ as in their working relationship as teammates and not anything more. Tony didn't even know if Steve liked men for sure. He had just been going off of some long rants speculating about his relationship with James Barnes that JARVIS dug up for him from tumblr.

But Tony played the magnanimous good guy and nodded his head, saying the typical words of forgiveness that were expected after an apology.

"Also, I like you." Steve blurted out in the middle of Tony's reassurances.

"-and of course I understand you were going through some tough—wait. What?"

"I like you, and I want a relationship with you." Steve said.

Tony stared at him, and Steve felt the need to clarify.

"Not just a working relationship. An intimate relationship." His gaze flickered to the bed and back, and he blushed. "But not _that _intimate. I mean, not that I'm not attracted to you or anything—I am, sexually … uh, I—I'm just not that experienced because Bucky and I never did much past—wait, forget I said that. Natasha said I shouldn't bring up any of my exes and that he counted even though we never officially—holy fuck, Tony, please make me stop."

Tony's brain latched onto one thought and one thought only.

"Did you just say the word fuck?"

Steve's face morphed from painful embarrassment to stubborn irritation. "Yes, _Anthony_. I said the word fuck because I'm a grown fucking man. I just don't generally curse in public because I have to be Captain America and anything can be recorded these days. Little kids don't need to hear their idol cussing, even if it's just about the weather."

"Oh."

Steve waited a few moment for some other response, but Tony continued to stare at him while he stared at Tony. Finally, the larger man cleared his throat.

"If you don't like me back in that way, then I can drop the subject and we'll never—"

"Wait, that part actually happened?" Tony asked. "You really confessed your undying love for me?"

Steve blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't exactly say—"

"JARVIS! Did Steven Grant Rogers just ask me out on a date?"

"No, Sir." JARVIS replied. "But he did ask you for an intimate relationship, although he clarified he doesn't seek one _that_ intimate despite his sexual attraction to you due to his lack of experience in such matters—"

"Thank you, JARVIS. That's enough." Steve called through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. Sir, since Mr. Rogers is currently not seeking a sexual relationship with you, should I cancel your next waxing appointment?"

Steve looked puzzled at that question, and Tony quickly answered in the affirmative, anything to make his system shut up.

"Done. As you have recently waxed your asshole on your own, I estimate that it will remain hairless for—"

"JARVIS, shut up!"

"Initiating shutting up protocol, Sir."

Steve and Tony both looked back at each other.

"If you go on a date with me and help me with my colloquial sayings so that I never say something like straight dick in front of the media, I'll forget that ever happened." Steve offered.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: This story is now officially up and running! That means it will update every Monday, and I promise I will read all of your pairing/prompt suggestions. For this week's drabble, I wrote down all of the suggestions I got in reviews from this story (and from the announcements that I made on BBW/TBH) and chose one at random. The winner was I'm a Nerd and Proud, who suggested Pairing 9 with Prompts 1, 2, 3, 9, 31, 19, 21, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, and 29 with Bucky. Unfortunately, I can't do all of those prompts at once, so I chose the one my muse liked the best. Said muse then remembered that "straight dick" once meant "frank talk" and there's this lovely comic panel floating around there somewhere of Tony saying, "Maybe you need some straight dick from Iron Man." and Captain America replying, "Maybe I do, shellhead. Maybe I do."**

**He dooooo.**

**So I went off of the crazy thought, what would happen if Steve innocently asked Tony for some straight dick and Tony was MORE THAN WILLING to comply? And this is the result.**

**Anyway, please leave your suggestions for which pairing and prompt you'd like to see next! I'll add it to my list and draw another username at random for next week's drabble. A short disclaimer before you go however: a fluff prompt may turn into a smut drabble and vice versa. I'll try to stick to the pairing and prompt as closely as possible, but the rating of the story is entirely up to my muse.**

**There we go, A/N over, now review!**


	6. LxMxV (random OT3 prompt) VPOV rated M

**Pairing: 3; Marie x Logan x Victor (pairing suggested by LoyalAsAViking and Vifly with any prompt)**

**Prompt: A post I saw on tumblr asking who in your OT3 would sit in the backseat.**

**Rating: M for sex, VERY strongly implied Logan x Victor, primarily Marie x Victor though**

* * *

I opened the car door and got inside, but my mates didn't follow me. I looked across the car and out the passenger window to where Jimmy and Marie stood at a stand still, both accustomed to riding shotgun. I rolled down the window.

"Park yer ass in the back, runt."

Jimmy looked shocked, then pissed. He stepped aside for Marie, but he slammed the car door hard enough to shake the frame when he slid into the backseat. He always got pissy whenever he suspected I might like her best, which was real fucking ironic considering how many frails he'd fucked across the centuries. Then he'd wonder why I was in a bad mood all the time and hated humans and hurt frails in particular. Fucking dumbass.

"This alright?" Marie asked.

"S'fine." Jimmy said to make it seem like he wasn't pouting. "Just don't touch the radio station. That's my station."

"Okay, sugah. You want me to turn it on for you?"

Jimmy grunted his agreement, then instructed her on what exact volume to put it on and how to adjust the air vents and generally acted like a bossy bitch to conserve his manly pride at being put in the backseat. I kept my eyes on the road and didn't even make one snarky comment about it. Marie didn't like it when I was "mean" to her precious Wolvie, and she didn't put out when she got pissy.

Now if I pissed Jimmy off, that was a different story. We'd fight and tear into each other and most times it'd end with me fucking him good and hard, or at least him giving it to me. Even if it didn't, I still got to let off some steam, so I didn't give a damn if Jimmy got mad at me. Sometimes the runt even looked cute when he got all flustered and pouty. Loved how he always looked real indignant when I shoved my cock down his throat too.

Mmm, I should piss Jimmy off more often. But I had to play nice to get Marie to spread her legs, so that could wait a little bit. I was good all the way through New York, crossing the border, and most of Quebec. I ignored Jimmy's constant backseat driving and the numerous times he "accidentally" kicked the back of my seat and I even pulled over at a gas station for him to take a shit instead of making him do it on the side of the road.

I clearly deserved a blowjob and a good fuck or seven when we finally got to our cabin, which I politely suggested to Marie as soon as the runt fell asleep.

"As long as you're up here, you might as well blow me."

No profanity or namecalling, and I figured that served as a good enough "warning"—because Marie insisted she needed those—before I reached over to grab her head and guide it down to my lap. She ducked out of my reach though, pressing herself back against the passenger door. I narrowed my eyes at her and let out an impatient growl.

"I _earned_ it for not leaving him gutted in a ditch five hundred miles back." I said.

"You've only been driving for—" She glanced at the odometer. "Four hundred and sixty four."

"Exactly."

Marie tried hard to keep a straight face, but her lips twitched in a suppressed smile at what she called my "dark humor." I was being completely serious, but if it helped her sleep better at night to believe I was joking, then I wouldn't correct her. Our sweet little female was a fucking _terror_ when she lost out on her beauty sleep.

"Alright, I'll give you a blowjob if you pull over." She said.

I snorted and unbuckled my belt. "Ain't no need for that."

"Victor, I'm not giving you a blowjob while you're _driving_!" She gasped, shocked and blushing at the thought.

I grinned widely at her in reply and flicked open the button of my jeans. The innocent virgin Marie turned out to be not so innocent after all. Before Jimmy and I got to her, she couldn't touch anyone without putting them in a coma, but she more than made up for the lack of touch through watching and reading as much porn as any red-blooded man did. Every once and a while though, one of us would hit on something that brought out her good little girl sensibilities, and she'd blush up to her ears with her perfect fuck me mouth open ever so slightly in shock.

It was my favorite fucking look on her, and I gave my cock a good long stroke when I got it out.

"It's not safe." She said, less firmly. "Logan doesn't even have his seatbelt on."

I didn't stop stroking. "So?"

"What if you get distracted or wreck or have to stop really fast?" She asked. "He'd go flying out the windshield."

I laughed at that, remembering the last time that happened to him. He must've slid a good ten feet across the asphalt on nothing but his face. Good times.

"Victor!"

I paused for just a moment. "Listen Stripes, I've been driving literally since cars were fucking invented. I ain't gonna crash, so get yer mouth over here and get me off."

She crossed her arms. "Ask nicely."

I hit my head against the headrest and groaned. Why'd both my bitches have to be so goddamned bossy? Maybe karma really did exist. Fuck, and unlike Jimmy, I couldn't just force her to do what I wanted. Her skin was one of the few things that could probably kill me for good, and she wasn't above using it on me if I pissed her off too much.

I checked in the review mirror to make sure Jimmy was still asleep before I muttered _please_. Marie decided that was good enough and leaned across the dash to get her mouth within an inch of my cock. I canted my hips up toward her but at the last second, she lifted her head.

"Watch the road." She warned me.

I grunted some kind of agreement and lifted my head. Then her mouth slid down my cock, and I sighed at how good it felt. I kept one hand on the wheel and rested the other on the back of her head, claws retracted back in as far as they would go. She held the whole length of me in the back of her throat and hummed, drawing a groan out of me. My vision blurred, and I blinked slowly at the strip of road in front of me in pleasure. Just to keep her happy, I eased off the gas a bit and petted her hair. She pulled back up, dragging her teeth against me as she went, and I couldn't help the deep purr that rumbled out of me at the pleasure-pain.

Then Jimmy kicked the back of my seat in his sleep, which made me jerk forward and nearly choke Marie to death. By some miracle, she didn't bite down, but her teeth still scraped me harder than even I could enjoy, and I snarled in pain. She pulled off my cock and gagged for a moment before she got her composure back. As soon as she did, she sat up with tears streaming down her face and a furious expression.

My still-bleeding cock gave a valiant twitch at the look on her face, and I reconsidered which look was really my favorite.

"Logan!" She reached back and tried to hit him. "Wake up!"

Jimmy snorted and half-sat up. "Wha—mmm, hey darlin'. C'mere."

"What? No!" She swatted him back and he whined. "I was giving Victor a blowjob and you kicked the back of his seat, dummy. I almost lost my lunch, and he almost his dick!"

Jimmy had the balls to laugh at that, so hard that he had to clutch his side and lay back down again.

"It's not funny!" Marie shouted at him.

"I—M'sorry darling, I just … " He dissolved back into chuckles again.

"Yah think that's real funny, huh?"

Oh shit. Jimmy done fucked up and brought out her Southern accent.

"Ah bet yah wouldn't have thought it was so funny after a few days of not gettin' fucked. Yah probably would-a been right back here, ass lubed an' desperate, searchin' through the snow for it."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open and he spluttered out an offended denial that Marie cut off.

"Now for the love of Gawd, sit still!"

She turned around again, leaned back over the dash, and went down on my cock like a woman on a mission without warning. The steering wheel groaned as I tightened my grip on it and exhaled harshly out my nose. Jimmy half-whined and half-growled, all alone in the backseat. I met his eyes through the review mirror and grinned at him.

"Bad dog."

That earned me another hard scrape of teeth from Marie as punishment, but it was worth it.

"Eat my ass." Jimmy muttered, pouting again.

"You keep saying that like it's an insult, Jimmy-boy." I breathed, thrusting up lightly into Marie's mouth. "If you want me to eat your ass … mmm, all ya gotta do is ask."

Jimmy clenched his jaw and stared out his window.

"Maybe beg for it. Yeah … I'd make ya beg. Make ya show me yer belly and lick my cock like—fuck, like a good little puppy."

Marie gave me a hard suck, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

"Then I'd eat that tight, perfect ass of yers." I growled.

Jimmy kept his gaze locked on the window, but I could smell his arousal at the thought. Marie was getting pretty wet too. Might send her in the back to cheer Jimmy up after this. His pouting was only cute for so long before it got annoying as shit, and I didn't want him sulking for another four hours.

I fisted my hand in Marie's hair and guided her head up and down as I got close, and she worked me over with long strokes of her tongue. If I had the patience, I could get her off just by fucking her mouth, but I'd been driving way too long to have that kind of patience.

"Lick ya until ya were loose and sloppy with it."

Jimmy's jaw ticked again, and Marie moaned around my cock. I had to blink away the blur at the edge of my vision and concentrate on the black strip of asphalt in front of me.

"Then fuck ya through the damn mattress. Make ya come without ever even touchin' yer cock."

Jimmy let out a low growl of want at that, and I gave my tongue a sharp bite to hold on, tasting my own blood and feeling it heal inside my mouth.

"Over an' over, 'til it's dripping with yer cum an' aching for it."

I let out a shaky exhale and pumped my hips into Marie's mouth the best I could while seated, and the steering wheel gave another ominous groan.

"Then ya can stick it in Marie so I can fuck her through ya."

She whimpered around my cock, and that was it. I roared when I came, shoving her head down as I shot down her throat. The car drifted over to the side of the road, those little perforations on the edge making the car rattle, the vibrations and the possibility of crashing the car going straight to my cock. Marie swallowed like a champ, but she pulled off too soon to my liking to glare at me. I huffed and steered back onto the road.

"Not like I crashed, woman."

She rolled her eyes and delicately cleared her throat. I could still smell her wetness, so I jerked my head toward the back.

"Go on an' let Jimmy take care of ya."

She leaned over to give me a light kiss, but I deepened it, not caring about the taste. As far as I was concerned, her mouth should always taste like my cock anyway. She broke the kiss with a blush, and I swatted her ass as she crawled in the back. Jimmy got his hands on her real quick, his cock already jutting out of his jeans.

"I get first dibs when we get there." I called back at them.

Jimmy just flipped me off.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with you guys ... I forgot it was Monday. Whoops. Anyway though, pairing 3 is VERY popular with the reviews, second only to classic Rogan. So to make up for my late timing, I'll post a fluffy Rogan drabble on Wednesday. Next Monday's update will probably M rated Rogan too, so make sure to leave reviews, suggestions, requests, prompts, unwanted muses, and declarations of love to get your opinion heard before then!**


	7. LxM 3 (Car Breaks Down) MPOV rated T

**Pairing: 1 Marie x Logan (Rogan)**

**Prompt: fluffy prompt 3**

**Rating: T (for language and a light bit of petting)**

* * *

The truck made a groaning sound, and I mentally bargained with it. If we could just make it over this last hill, then it would be all coasting from here. C'mon baby, you're the little truck that could—

BANG!

—n't do it.

"M'rie!"

Logan sat bolt upright with his claws already out, looking around for what was attacking us. I gulped and tried to huddle down in the driver's seat to make myself smaller. Fuck, I was so fucked and—we were sliding backwards, oh holy shit, we were sliding back down the hill. I looked over at Logan in panic and opened my mouth to ask him what we should do, but he bailed out of the truck before I could say anything, leaving me to gape at the empty passenger's seat.

A moment later though, the truck slowed to a stop. I looked through the review mirror to see what was happening, but I couldn't see past the camper attached to the back. The truck began to roll backwards again, but at a much more control pace until we reached the bottom of the hill. Then Logan stomped around to the front of the truck. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out.

"Ah can try to—"

"No!" He barked. "Just … steer. Nothing else."

I sat back down in the seat and rolled the window up, properly chastised. So much for a nice vacation to get away from the stress of the mansion. I just had to go and fuck things up, and with the mood I'd put Logan in, there probably wouldn't be any fucking at all. Not that there realistically would have been any fucking anyway—not with the kid, oh nooo, not with sweet little Marie.

He grabbed ahold of the front bumper and began to literally tow the truck over to the side of the road all by himself. I did the best I could steering the truck to make it easier on him and tried not to ogle his straining muscles too much. I'd gotten us into this mess, and it didn't seem right for me to enjoy it. Finally he got us moved a safe distance from the road and motioned at me to pop the hood. I hit the button, and he raised it up. I sent out a silent plea to any angel that was listening that he could fix whatever I'd broken. I couldn't see him past the hood, but I heard his growl of frustration clearly.

I sunk down lower in the driver's seat. Shit. I'd fucked it up. I'd done fucked up. And there wasn't anything I could do to fix—wait, my cellphone! If I could call for help, then maybe we could at least get towed out of here. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, praying for bars.

No reception.

Yeah, there must not be any reception in heaven either, because there wasn't nothing getting through. Maybe this was my punishment for kissing Sarah at bible camp when I was thirteen. Logan slammed the hood shut, and I jumped in my seat. He stalked back around to the passenger's side of the car and got in, casting his infamous glare on me and my damn cellphone.

"Ah'm not getting any reception." I mumbled.

He grabbed it from me and flipped it open himself. Clearly he didn't trust me to do anything right. He tossed it back in the cup holder in disgust when he saw I was right, and I concentrated on activating a dormant mutation that would allow me to turn invisible. Or spontaneously die.

"Get yer ass in the camper. We're spending the night out here." He growled.

"… kay."

I got out of the truck and slunk back to the camper, crawling inside and collapsing in a ball on the bed of blankets and even a few furs. We'd only taken the camper so I could sleep back here while Logan drove through the night so we could make good time for the cabin. Who knew when we'd get there now. If we'd even get there. When we finally managed to figure out a way out of this, Logan would probably just call off the whole trip entirely, and it would be all my fault, and he'd never love me back because I wasn't a dead, perfect redhead and—

Logan opened the camper door, and his eyes widened when I looked up at him with mascara running down my cheeks. I sniffled and desperately tried to stop crying because he looked more uncomfortable than I'd ever seen him, including that one time he got hit on by a drag queen.

"M'gonna go … check the … heating." He muttered, spun on his heel, and left.

I buried my face back in my pillow and kept crying.

xxx

"Marie."

"Mmphf?"

"Ya … uh … you okay?"

I sat up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes, trying to figure out why I was still wearing jeans. My vision cleared, and I saw Logan standing in front of the small entrance to his back camper. A freezing cold breeze blew in, reminding me why I'd decided to go to sleep with all of my clothes on. My bra had gotten thrown in a corner though, because it was just too uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Ah'm fine." I whispered.

"Uh, good."

We stared at each other for a moment before he gave a nod like that settled the matter and stepped back.

"Logan!" I called, stopping him. "Did yah get the heater to work?"

"No. Just stay back here, I'll sleep up front." He muttered.

"Yah'll freeze to death!"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeh joints will freeze up an' yah won't be able to move." I argued.

His jaw clenched. I was the only one who knew about that particular weakness of his. He had a naturally high body temperature and he kept well insulated, but if his metal skeleton got too cold, it would lock up until he could barely move. He finally gave another curt nod.

"Scoot over, kid."

I obeyed his order, trying to discreetly toss part of a blanket over my bra so he wouldn't see it. Jubilee had talked me into wearing something black and lacy that matched my underwear just in case, but that all seemed really stupid and pathetic right now. Logan crawled inside and shut the door behind him, and I tried to make room for him. His camper was basically just a really small room that he filled with blankets and sometimes slept in, which was great for him, but it wasn't really meant for sharing, even with someone as small as me. We both laid down awkwardly on our "sides" of the camper, even though there was still barely any space between us. Plenty of cold air had gotten inside while we argued, and I shivered from the cold.

Logan rolled over and draped an arm across me. I cautiously scooted a little closer, and he let me snuggle up to his chest. I told myself that he was just trying to make sure I didn't freeze, and he'd make me go back to my side as soon as I got warm enough. His big hand lazily stroked up and down my back, making me feel warm and sleepy. I let out a happy sigh and began to drift off to sleep.

Then his hand moved further down, casually squeezing my ass, before sweeping back up my back.

I made a sound close to "eep!" and looked up at him. I'd barely lifted my head before he leaned his down and kissed me. I almost passed out, but I managed to stay conscious out of the fear that I would miss everything. And no one swooned anymore, anyway.

"Your uh … lips looked cold." He mumbled when he pulled away.

I swallowed hard. "Ah got a lotta other cold body parts."

Oh, fuck _yes_, nailed it!

But he rolled over onto his back with a groan. "Remind me of that again when you're eighteen, darlin'."

Darling? I was darling now? Wow, that was so much better than kid. But he still wasn't making wildly passionate, animalistic sweet sweet love to me yet. C'mon brain, say something smart one more time!

"The legal age of consent in New York is seventeen, not eighteen." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but … " He struggled to think of a good excuse. "We don't have any condoms."

"Yah don't have condoms?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed loudly. "They're at the cabin."

Oh my god, had he been _planning _something?! Oh thank you for making me wear cute underwear Jubes, I take back every bad thing I ever said about you! I took a deep breath and played it cool.

"Well in the meantime, we don't need condoms to make out and cuddle." I said hopefully.

He looked over at me. "You wanna make out but not have sex?"

"Yah can do that, Logan." I teased.

"Oh." It actually seemed like a foreign concept to him. "Sure."

The next thing I knew, he'd rolled over on top of me and claimed my mouth again, his tongue swiping across my lips. I moaned and let him in, and he hitched one of my legs up around his waist. I eagerly went along with that new development, sliding my hands up beneath his shirt and wifebeater to clutch at the muscles of his back. He tugged on my lip with his teeth, and I scratched my nails down his back. We both moaned into each other's mouths, and he'd started rolling his hips into mine at some point. He tore himself away first and flopped back down beside me.

I panted for breath. "Okay, maybe … we can't make out … and not have sex."

"Mmph. Sorry."

I shook my head vigorously. "Ah wasn't complaining! We should jus' probably wait until the cabin."

"Yeah."

He pulled me back against his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand stayed above my jeans this time, and I reached out to play with the dogtags laying on his chest. He pulled the chain over his head and half-leaned over me to put them around my neck. I blinked up at him in shock.

"They always looked better on ya." He said softly.

I blushed and grinned happily, but he gave me a serious look.

"You're my girl now, Marie."

I nodded and bravely added, "As long as yeh mah man."

He ducked his head to kiss my cheek and nuzzle against my neck.

"I've always been your man."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the fluffy Rogan drabble, as promised. I haven't gotten any reviews with suggestions for next Monday's chapter, so if there's anything you want to read in particular, be sure to request it soon! If I still don't have any reviews by Friday, I'll just choose whatever prompt my muse likes best and run with it.**


	8. LxM 21 (Animal Play) 3POV rated M

**A/N: I had a lovely guest reviewer suggest to me that this Rogan chapter be the second (smutty) chapter of Home Sweet Home, a fic I wrote last Halloween and didn't update until … now. *makes nervous platypus noises***

**So yeah, the basic facts you need to know for this chapter to make sense is that Logan had dog ears and a tail, Marie has just gotten back from a three day trip, and they're both horny. Wow, such plot.**

* * *

**Pairing: 1 Logan x Marie (Rogan)**

**Prompt: kind of 21 (Animal Play); suggestion from Guest reviewer**

**Rating: M for smut**

* * *

"Hands on the headboard."

Marie reached forward and gripped the wooden bars that made up the headboard. When they'd been shopping, Logan pointed out that headboard specifically for this reason, and they'd bought it with these games in mind.

SNIKT.

After so long, Marie didn't jump or flinch at the sound, but she did give an excited shiver. Other than that, she stayed still though and waited. Hands touched her shoulders first, rubbing her stiff muscles through the cardigan she wore. Then Logan slipped his claws beneath the fabric, and Marie tensed up.

"Yellow."

Logan immediately sheathed his claws and sat back. "Darlin'?"

"M'okay." She said, twisting her head around to look at him. "But these are really nice clothes, and I'd like to wear them again."

Logan huffed, but Marie stayed firm.

"Strip, _fast_."

Marie let go of the headboard, sat up on her knees, and quickly pulled off her dress. The cardigan came with it, and she got it all over her head and onto the floor within thirty seconds, leaving only her bra and underwear. The bra was gray and had a stain on the right cup while the panties were a dark navy that were way more comfortable than formfitting.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Nothing sexy?"

"I didn't know I'd be home tonight until—"

Marie stopped when she caught sight of Logan's tail wagging, and a second later he pulled her into a kiss. She only had a moment to enjoy it before he pulled back and licked her face.

"Good mate." He said. "Only dress sexy for me. Color about these?"

Logan tugged lightly on Marie's bra straps and glanced down at her panties.

"Green."

He grinned at her answer and pushed her back down again. She obediently assumed the right position and grabbed the headboard again. Logan took a few seconds to rub her ass, then made quick work of cutting off her bra and panties. Marie shivered again and resisted the urge to look back when she felt the bed shift as he moved behind her.

"You miss me, darling?"

His breath ghosted over the curve of her ass, and she slid her knees apart in response.

"Answer the question."

"Ye—ahhh … "

Logan chose the moment Marie tried to answer to lick between her legs, and her yes turned into a moan. He grinned and his tail wagged back and forth once more when she whined for more. Sometimes he liked to make her wait, but she'd been gone for too long for him to have much patience tonight, and he wanted to put his scent back on her pussy anyway. Another long lick made Marie drop her head down to the pillow, although she made an _eep_ noise and squirmed a little when he kept licking up and up, all the way to her asshole. Logan wouldn't mind eating her out there too, but she was still pretty squeamish about that, so he stopped after that one little tease.

"Did you miss me, sugah?" Marie threw back at him when he paused to enjoy the view.

"Said I did." Logan nudged her legs wider. "Missed you petting me and sucking my cock."

"That all you miss?" She asked.

His voice softened. "No."

Marie expected him to leave it at that, the unspoken acknowledgment that he missed her as a person too, but instead he continued.

"Missed you singing in the shower. Watching hockey together. Helping me grade papers. And your cooking." Logan flopped down on the bed next to her with a groan. "God_damn_, I missed your cooking. Haven't had anything but cereal and cafeteria food for the last three days."

He could've just asked Victor to cook since his older brother was surprisingly good at that, and Marie opened her mouth to tell him so, but he cut her off.

"Let's see, I missed snuggling on the couch, waking up next to you, that crinkly thing you do with your nose when you're annoyed like you're doing now … " Logan stopped and gave her a look of fake innocence. "Is there something you need, darling?"

"You're such a jerk." Marie grumbled.

"Because if there is, all you gotta do is ask for it."

"I—"

Marie blushed and looked down at her pillow.

"Yeah, mate?"

"I need … "

Logan sat up and crouched over her, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Just ask and I'll do it, little kitling."

"Ah need yah to lick mah pussy."

To give Marie credit, she didn't whisper the words or smell ashamed. She spoke in a clear voice, the only concession being that her accent slipped in. And Logan knew she always got into it so much more if he made her ask for it first.

"Good mate."

Logan licked the near-permanent bite mark on her neck and moved down the bed to where he'd been before. This time he didn't tease at all and buried his nose between her legs first thing. Marie moaned a lot louder than she'd done before at the first swipe of his tongue, arching her back to present as much of her womanhood as possible to him. Logan gave an appreciative growl at the action, and the sound vibrated through her, making her moan again. His mate always tasted delicious to him, and it'd been so long that he had to fist one hand in the sheets to keep a grip and not get distracted with his own need creating a tent in his sweats. Luckily, Marie was just as desperate for it as he was, and it only took a few minutes to get her good and ready.

Marie whined in protest at the loss when Logan drew back. Normally he would have made her come just like that, but tonight he needed to be inside her, to fill her up and claim her as his again. She let out a breathy gasp when he took his cock out and lined up with her entrance, only pausing a moment to give her time to use her safeword if she needed to. She pushed back a little, not enough to take charge and fuck herself on his cock, but enough to let him know she needed it too.

"Fuck, darlin'." Logan groaned as he pushed the head in.

Another thrust sank his cock inside her, and he kept rocking until her ass was flush against his hips. Marie's head dropped down and the pillow muffled her moans. Logan grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, taking care not to yank too hard, just enough to get her attention.

"Wanna hear ya." He growled.

Marie whimpered at that, and he let go. She kept her face turned to the side with her cheek on the pillow, and he heard her gasp perfectly when he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Green." She said. "Green, please, sugah."

Logan growled again and gripped her hips, setting a fast pace as he pounded into her. Marie didn't hold back any of her cries, and she pushed back against him as best she could with the small amount of leverage she had. His cock felt so good inside her, as if the few days apart had been weeks. Each of his low growls that sounded ripped from his chest went straight to her already sensitive clit. So when Logan reached around and his fingers rubbed the swollen bud, it didn't take long for her to scream out her release as she clamped down around him. Logan fucked her through it as his own orgasm hit him, and he roared out his triumph at having his mate beneath him.

When Marie opened her eyes again, she was wrapped up in Logan's arms, and he was anxiously licking her face.

"Marie-mate." He nuzzled against her face and gave her a worried look. "You alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." She quickly assured him. "I'm just—"

Her explanation cut off in a yawn, and Logan pulled her closer, tucking her head down beneath his chin. Marie snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent before she remembered she was supposed to be saying something.

"M'tired."

Logan gave her a light squeeze. "That's alright, darling. Go to sleep. I got you."

She shifted a little to feel the press of his still hard cock against her thigh. "But you're not—"

"Rest." He said. "I'll fuck you good and slow the way you like in the morning. Ain't got classes, so we can have some lazy morning sexy."

"Mmm … m'kay."

"Love you, Marie."

Marie mumbled back something close to an _I love you_ in return before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I meant for this chapter to be a lot longer, but my schoolwork caught up with me, and it was either 1) blow off studying for a test 2) write a short chapter 3) not write a chapter at all. So I think this was the best compromise for everyone. If you guys liked this chapter, I might add a second installment of the morning sex. Maybe with some knotting if you guys are into that sort of thing. I can't believe I don't have knotting OR morning sex listed as smut prompts, so consider them available from here on out.**

**Maybe one day if I have time I'll write the second chapter for No Rest for the Wicked, the Victor x OC companion fic I made for Home Sweet Home. I actually have something planned out for that, I just have no idea when I'll be able to write it in between school and nanowrimo.**

**Please leave all your suggestions, complaints, drunken rants, Halloween candy, and artwork of Puppy!Logan and Kitty!Victor in the form of reviews!**


	9. VxL 15 (see prompt) VPOV rated M

**Pairing: 2 Logan x Victor**

**Prompt: 15 Person A watches Person B have sex with Person C (with angst)**

**Rating: M for language, graphic sex, incest, and violence (this is a fic about Sabretooth, it's pretty much what you'd expect)**

* * *

"Harder!"

"Shut up."

I grinned darkly in smug satisfaction. The runt couldn't go any harder—not with a frail at least. But if that were me on my hands and knees, taking his dick, he could go as hard as he liked. As hard as I liked, even. My smirk turned into a scowl, and I kneaded my claws into the tree branch I perched on. He could have everything he needed from me. I _was_ everything he needed, just not what he wanted.

"Lo—"

He pushed her face down into the mattress, muffling her shout as he relentlessly fucked her through her third orgasm. And it didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon. He'd need another whore—another couple of them—at this rate. I toyed with several possible courses of action in my mind while I watched them through the second story window.

I could do nothing. Let him fuck and fuck until he finally settled for a half-assed and ultimately unsatisfying orgasm. Let him reaffirm once again that these frails just weren't doing it for him and never would.

I could join the fun, make it a party. Make her scream real loud before I ripped her throat out for touching my property, but I planned on doing that anyway. Make him watch though and make him suck me off afterwards. Now that sounded like a good ole time.

Or I could do nothing and stay here to watch. The runt belonged to me, but I did like to watch him. Watch the way his muscles flexed and his hips snapped forward. Watch how frustrated he got at having to hold back so he didn't hurt the dumb cunt. Couldn't watch like this when it was just me and him.

He finally picked her up off the bed and slammed her down over the vanity, ass up in the hair and head twisted awkwardly to the side to avoid getting knocked against the mirror with each thrust. I realized I got an even better view with the help of the mirror, which let me see his face too, the way his lips had drawn back over his teeth in a snarl.

I whistled low and quick, a sound only he could catch. His rhythm stuttered, but only for a moment. He was too far gone to stop, even when he spotted me through the mirror. I grinned widely to show off my own fangs and waggled my fingers at him, letting my claws catch on the moonlight. He snarled but didn't look away, and I jumped from the brach to the balcony, landing silently on my feet.

He popped his claws on one hand with a warning growl, but the soon-to-be-dead bitch didn't even notice. I smoothly straightened back up and placed a hand over my heart in mock hurt at his less than welcome greeting. He didn't put his claws back in, but he didn't stop or tell me to leave either, so I leaned against the balcony. His gaze turned more interested when I spread my legs, but he looked away in forced disgust when I pulled out my already hard cock to give it a few lazy strokes.

I snorted. He could act like the sight of my cock disgusted him all he wanted, but that wouldn't erase the memories of him begging for it against his own, in his hand, down his throat, balls deep in his ass. I knew those memories still lingered in his mind, even after he'd forgotten everything else. The first time we'd seen each other afterward, he still knew my name. He still got all hot and bothered when we fought, which must be a real problem for him in all that black leather. I briefly wondered how he explained that to his fake friends. His sleeping body even still accepted my warmth whenever I curled up around him at night, no matter how angry he acted in the morning.

And sure enough, it only took him a few seconds to glance back. I gave him another sharp-toothed grin and canted my hips toward him. He actually shook his head at me, like he could say no. I growled, and the cheap hooker finally realized I was there.

"Does your—friend wanna—ahhh, join?"

"No." Jimmy snarled.

"C'mon, Jimmy." I cooed. "Sharing is caring."

He shook his head again. "No!"

"You ain't gonna get what you need from her." I told him. He turned his head around and really looked at me in desperation, and I tugged harder on my cock. "You know I can give it to you, baby boy."

He looked torn for a second, but then I won in the end. I always did. He pulled out and shoved the dumb cooze toward the bed, stalking over to follow her. I circled around the bed, enjoying the way he watched me, half-assertive like he wanted to fight and half-wary like he wanted to run. Everything about him was just so fucking delicious, even that damn morality of his. I'd corrupt him through and through one of these days, and he would be my ultimate achievement in life.

"Don'cha wanna share?" The cockslut slurred when I came up behind Jimmy.

I chuckled nastily. "Him and I ain't sharing you. We're sharing him."

Jimmy tensed up when I spit in my hand and slicked up my cock, but he always got virgin jitters before we did this. Not my fault I couldn't loosen him up. Going in without any prep would hurt less than me putting my fingers in him, that's for damn sure.

"Lube's over there." He grunted with a pointed look.

I sighed loudly, but I indulged him anyway out of pointless sentiment. Maybe now he would see what a good big brother I was, always doing what was best for him. Once I'd coated my cock with the slick, I pressed up behind him, shoving him down a little and kicking his legs open. For all his snarling, he didn't twist away when I lined up to his entrance, and I shoved in deep with one hard thrust.

Jimmy grunted in pain and fisted the sheets, his hips only grinding into the worthless twat beneath him instead of thrusting. I pulled out and slammed back in, starting the fast, hard kind of pace the frail only wished she could keep up with. It only took me a few seconds to find his prostate and start abusing it with every thrust, but he acted so shocked when I first hit it that I was almost offended. I dug my claws into his hip and gripped the back of his neck with my other hand, yanking him back to me as I pounded into him. Not that I really needed to, since he rocked back into every thrust.

Poor, deprived runt barely lasted a minute before he lost it with a roar, clenching and jerking beneath me. I shoved my cock in as deep as it would go and rocked it back and forth, working him through it. I held back from coming, because contrary to popular belief, my self-control was far greater than the runt's. I just wasn't burdened with false illusions of humanity.

When he came down from the high, I reached around and pulled the slut up by her hair, then tore out her throat with my claws. Jimmy started thrashing, but I used my body weight to pin him down on top of her while I came in his ass.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" I breathed in his ear when I finished. "I'm a sociopath, and I don't share."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so literally no one asked for this, but in the spirit of Victor Creed, I'm giving it to you anyway whether you like it or not. I just really love (the Origins version of) Victor, especially shipped with Logan and/or Marie. Preferably both, but this takes place before Logan picks her up. If you want to, imagine this happens in the same universe as m stories.**

**I also have a much, much longe fic already written, if anyone is interested in that. It hits on a few prompts, including spanking, but it's mostly for #14: Person A has to crossdress for some cliche reason and Person B finds out they like it...they really, really like it. So would anyone be interested in that for next week? Or uh, ever?**

**PS: Do you think Logan is Person A or Person B?**


	10. VxL 14 (Crossdressing) LPOV rated M

**Pairing: 2 Logan x Victor**

**Prompt: 14 Person A has to crossdress, and Person B realizes that they really, really like it.**

**Rating: M for hella gay incest buttsex**

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ did you even take that bet?!" I demanded.

"Quit yer bitchin', Jimmy."

"I think you wanted to lose." I grumbled.

Victor didn't answer, and I flopped back on the bed, wearing nothing but my sleeping sweats. This was so fucking stupid. It was fucking late, and Victor had never cared about upholding his word before, but now he was honoring a bet he made with Wilson? He _hated_ Wilson. I listened to his footsteps as he walked in, but they sounded different. Not the heavy stomp of boots, but a clacking sound I associated with my usual bar fucks. To my horror, my dick gave a reflexive twitch. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and reminded myself Victor was my brother and not a bar skank.

"Ya gotta look, Jimmy."

I kept my eyes closed. "Let's lie. He'll never know."

"Rules are rules."

That pissed me off enough that I sat up and glared at him. "When have you ever care—"

I trailed off and my jaw hung open. Victor looked like a bar skank. He was wearing high heeled stilettos that made him impossibly taller, he'd taken his hair out of its tie to let it down around his shoulders, and someone—Wilson probably, damn him—had put black makeup around his eyes to make them look smokey. His blue eyes shone even brighter, but when I finally broke his stare, I realized I'd made a bad mistake. For the first time, I truly focused on what he was wearing. Skimpy, silky underwear connected to garters on his thighs and gray stockings.

I tried to look away. At the very least, I tried not to look at his erection poking up out of his panties. They really didn't do shit to cover it, but his balls looked nice and snug in them from the way the fabric bulged. Men in lady's underwear never sounded like anything but a joke to me, but my dick was still automatically responding to the lace and silk, somehow even more amped up by how fucking strange it was to see a cock in that mix instead of a cunt.

"See something you like, baby boy?" Victor purred.

I snapped my eyes away and shook my head like I could deny it. "No! Why … shit, man—why the hell are you hard?!"

His chuckle started out as genuine amusement but ended in a patronizing tone. "Half hard, actually."

I stared at it again in shock. I couldn't help myself. Sure, I'd seen my brother naked before. We'd ran naked and wild through the woods as kids and shared tight living quarters as adults in the military. But I'd never seen him hard, or at least I'd never really looked. I'd usually clear out for a while if I smelled his arousal or roll over and face the wall or something.

"Shouldn't keep your mouth open like that, Jimmy." Victor warned, stalking closer. I tried to ignore the way my cock jumped with every clack of his heels. "You might catch something in it."

I recovered my wits some and looked at his face. "You mean flies?"

"Dicks, mostly." He said with a little shrug.

I scowled at him, but he only grinned back and put a knee on the bed. I leaned away from him and tried to keep calm while he straddled my lap. One of his hands rested on my hip, claws digging in through the fabric, and his other hand stroked up my back and into my hair. He dipped his head and nuzzled against my neck while his fingers massaged my scalp, claws scraping lightly. I told myself that this was my brother, and I should kick his ass any moment now, but the nails running through my hair hit that sweet spot behind my ear. My head spun, and I couldn't focus. Nails on my skin, long hair against my nose, silky fabric pressing into my thighs … it felt like I had a woman in my lap, and my dick responded the same. But a distant part of my brain knew this was still my brother. The weight was too heavy, his hands were too big, his teeth were too sharp against my neck.

But still …

"Is this part of the bet?" I grunted.

"No."

The flat of his tongue pressed against my skin, and he licked all the way up my neck. The rough barbs made it scrape instead of a wet slide, different from what I was used to. I growled lowly, but he ignored my warning and nipped at my earlobe, just this side of drawing blood. I finally lifted my hands and pushed his shoulders back, but he refused to budge and really did bite my ear in retaliation. I snarled at the brief shock of pain, but then his tongue was back, lapping at the blood and soothing away the hurt.

"Don't." I muttered stupidly.

He purred low in my ear. "Stop pretending like you aren't enjoying this, little brother."

That finally sent me over the edge, and I shoved him back for real. His claws dug into my side and shoulder, dragging me off the bed and onto the floor with him. I landed on top of him though, which gave me the advantage. I grabbed his right hand and tore it out of my side, pinning it above his head. He snapped at my face, but I leaned my head back and kept my weight on him to stop him from bucking while I worked on getting his other set of claws out of the back of my neck. He got one foot planted under him and gained enough leverage to buck and twist his body, throwing me off.

I hit the floor on my side, and he almost succeeded in getting me pinned beneath him, but the heel of his stiletto skittered on the wood floor. He lost his balance for a split second, and I immediately jumped back on him, rolling him onto his stomach beneath me. It was a lot easier to get his wrists clasped together in one hand after that, and I barred my other forearm across his back to keep him shoved down into the floor. He kept struggling, but I sunk my teeth into his neck with a triumphant growl and shook my head back and forth, ripping his flesh and shocking him into stillness.

He stopped fighting. I panted through my nose, teeth still buried inside him. I was on top. I was the dominant Alpha. I'd won. When was the last time I ever won a fight against Victor? Only when we were still kids and he let me win. Was he letting me win now just to fuck with me? It felt real though. A once in a lifetime chance maybe, since even I had to admit I wouldn't have ended up on top if it weren't for his choice of heels.

But still.

I growled into his flesh and after a long, tense moment, Victor craned his head to the side to bare more of his neck to me in submission. Adrenaline roared through my veins, and I felt drunker than when I chugged three bottles of Absinthe on a dare. I'd finally won a fight for dominance against my asshole brother. This was it. I was …

Alpha.

"What'cha gonna do now, Jimmy?" Victor asked, his smirk practically visible in the words.

I pressed my elbow harder in between his shoulder blades. "Shut up."

"Gonna be a big boy and fuck me?"

"Shut up!"

"Nah, you don't have the balls to do anything after a—"

I grabbed him by the hair and hip and hauled him up, throwing him to the side. He smacked into the bed, and I followed after him, shoving his face down into the mattress. I could still hear the muffled sound of his chuckles, and I pressed down harder on the back of his head until I knew he couldn't breathe, but I still heard them echoing in my head. My vision blurred around the edges, and the rage snapped my claws out. One pair stabbed past the top of his head and into the mattress, and the other itched to be buried in his back. But that wasn't good enough, so I forced them back in. I'd stabbed him a thousand times and it never got me anywhere. Most of the time, that made him laugh too.

My hand came down, and I hit him before I thought through what I was doing. I stared at the quickly fading red mark I'd left on his ass around the skimpy underwear. My grip on his hair must have loosened from shock, because he raised his head up enough to gasp in a breath of air before I got ahold of him again. He'd managed to turn his head to the side though, so that I was smashing his cheek down into the mattress instead of his nose, and for a long moment the only sounds came from both of us panting.

Then he slid his knees apart on the floor, spreading his legs with a breathy little exhale. Other than that, he stayed completely still and mute, his silence a challenge. I blinked several times, but the scene stayed the same each time I opened them again. I had my brother bent over my bed on his knees, ass high in the air and exposed, a pair of silky panties barely covering anything.

One time, I drank the last of the milk and he set my blanket on fire while I was asleep. When I was a kid, I once pissed the bed from a nightmare, and he held me down and rubbed my nose in it. I brought home a stray puppy and he snapped its neck in front of me to teach me that life isn't fair. He killed my first girlfriend because she was a "distraction." And if I ever touched the radio in "his" car, he'd kick me out and make me walk to the next town.

A thousand other injustices raced through my head and my blood pounded in my ears. Even if I never got this chance again, I was going to make him pay—humiliate him the way he'd humiliated, mistreated, and generally abused me my entire life.

I smacked his ass again. And then again. My palm burned from how hard I was hitting him, and I managed to keep his ass cherry red despite his healing factor. I didn't even realize my snarls were forming words until he replied back.

"Yes, I deserve to be punished!" He groaned, offering up his ass for another hit.

"Why?" I snarled.

He fisted the sheets in his hands. "'Cause I'm … a bad—nngh!—boy."

"That's right." I slapped his other cheek. "And if you misbehave again, I will spank you. Like. A. Whore."

I kept spanking him throughout the warning, but at the end, I punctuated every word with a smack. He'd started thrusting back to meet my hand and rutting forward to rub his cock against the mattress. The scent of his arousal filled the room, and his low grunts turned into filthy, outright moans. I yanked his ass up and let go of his hair to fist his cock, squeezing it brutally to keep him from coming.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed in his ear.

He moaned again, trying to buck his hips. "Please, Jimmy?"

My head had somehow dropped down to bury my nose in his neck, and I took in more of his scent every time I inhaled. I'd never managed to get high before, but I thought this was how it felt. The room felt like it was spinning, swimming, nothing was real except Victor begging on his knees beneath me.

"Will you be a good—" No, good _boy_ wasn't humiliating enough. "… bitch?"

I swore I saw a flash of fang, but I couldn't tell if it was from a grin or from the way his mouth hung open while he panted.

"Just for you." He gasped. "I'll only be a good bitch for you, Jimmy."

I yanked him up by his hair so that he was kneeling in front of my bed beside me, while I sat.

"Say it again." I demanded, drunk with power.

"I'll be a good bitch." He shuffled between my legs and leaned forward to nuzzle against my crotch. "Let me show you what a good bitch I can be."

I wasn't gay, and I sure as hell wasn't gay for my brother. But this might be my one chance to beat him, to finally _win_. And I was going to make him suffer whether he liked it or not.

"Suck."

Victor didn't waste any time yanking down my pants, and as soon as my cock sprang out and his lips opened, I pushed his head down. His mouth swallowed my cock, but I kept shoving his head down until I hit the back of his throat. He gagged and started to choke, but I held his head in place. Let him choke on my cock—he was my bitch now. After decades of abuse, I had finally made him my bitch and he could fucking choke on my cock all goddamn night.

He moaned as he sucked, and I slammed him down harder. I couldn't ever be this rough with a woman. They really might choke and die, but if Victor suffocated to death, his healing factor would drag him right back and he would damn well keep sucking. He started to struggle against my hand though, and I growled in warning. His arm moved, and I tensed up, expecting an attack. But then I realized he'd reached down between his own legs, and I yanked his head back up.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, bitch." I snarled.

He heaved in a few gulps of air before he replied. "You told me not to come."

I glanced down again and saw he wasn't moving his hand along his cock, just grabbing it tight at the base instead. The thought that he had been about to come just from sucking my dick filled my mind, blocking out nearly everything else.

"Get on the bed."

Victor actually scrambled in his hurry to obey my order, and he bent back over it like I wanted instead of laying down. I stood up and tried to think of a good reason to stop this, but all my logic had went out the window. I had my older brother at my beck and command, and I wanted more.

"No coming … until … I … allow it!" I growled, punctuating every few words with another slap to his ass.

He moaned freely and loudly now, without his mouth full. Every sound he made went straight to my own dick, which was leaking pre-come nearly to my thighs. I didn't even stop to consider how wrong it was that I was about to come myself from spanking my cross-dressing older brother after he'd just sucked my dick.

"Please, Ji—immy, please!" He whined, hand still gripped tight around his cock.

SMACK.

"No."

SMACK.

"James!"

SMACK.

"No!"

Victor let out a sound halfway between a snarl and a scream and looked over his shoulder at me with wild eyes. "I will flip you over and fuck you myself, James!"

I slammed his head back down into the mattress. "Like hell you will!"

"Then fuck me!" He roared.

"You goddamn **bitch**!" I snarled back.

I reached in between him and the mattress and knocked his hand away from his cock, squeezing it in my own instead. He started thrashing until I used my other hand to push his panties aside and line my cock up with his entrance, and then he immediately froze. I didn't know much about fucking a man, having never done it before, but I knew I was going to seriously hurt him going in without any lube or fingering. And the faint reminder that he was brother and this was _wrong_ had started to work its way back into my mind.

"You or me, James." He whispered.

I bared my teeth at him, even though he couldn't see. I might fuck my brother, but there was no way in hell I would be the bottom in this relationship. I'd lost to him too many times, and for once in our goddamn lives, I was going to _win_!

I slammed halfway inside him in one thrust and then rocked in deeper until my balls were touching the silky fabric still covering his ass. His howls finally quieted down in favor of short, quick pants, and his hands were clenching the sheets again.

"You are going to hold your cock for me, and you aren't going to come until I fucking say so." I ordered.

Victor made a real, goddamn whimper, and my head spun from how fucking good it felt to finally be the one in control.

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N: So everyone who reviewed guessed wrong! I personally don't think Logan would be able to pull off crossdressing AT ALL. My headcanon is that out of the two of them, Victor is the pretty one. In a vicious, psychotic sort of way ... **

**Anyway, this "drabble" ended up waaay longer than I expected. I want to have about six more pages of this, and it's six pages long already. So if anyone is actually interested in this pairing and the actual smut part (I realize that violent, graphic homosexual sex between two half-brothers isn't everyone's cup of tea), let me know and I'll post it once I have it written on Wednesday.**

**... I'll probably post it on Wednesday even if I don't get any reviews asking for it, but they would make me happy ...**


End file.
